Same Beginning
by aliceismadness
Summary: If Kurt and Blaine had always gone to McKinley together
1. 1x01

A new school year, and the buzz in the air was evident. Everyone was joyfully talking in little groups to their friends. Catching up on what happened over the summer holidays – laughing and joking amongst themselves.

Kurt Hummel strutted off the bus, with the same fake confidence he always wore. Confidence is what he wanted more than anything, something that would make him normal. He was wearing the same skinny jeans with overly long jumper that he loved. If he wasn't anything, he was definitely fashion conscious. That, it seemed, was all Kurt was worried about - looking good. He had decided that if he looked the part, he would become involved, but apparently that didn't quite work out.

Kurt tried to fit in the best he could. He wasn't any different to anyone in the school, he was just ignored. He wasn't important enough to have friends. He wasn't important enough to fit in. Kurt had always accepted the fact that he wasn't part of a click, but still had no problem in wanting to change his staus in McKinley.

This year, Kurt decided, he was going to make friends if it was the last thing he did. People who understood him for who he was. He was going to find people that accepted him by being himself, the kind, quirky, fashionista that he thought himself as. All he wanted was to allow himself to be free. To let his walls down around people that cared for him.

* * *

><p>Kurt carried on his stride into the corridors of McKinley. He turned straight around the corner, to the red on black notice board that he knew would be waiting; he stood looking at the various notices surrounded by club sign-ups. 'Nothing interesting... nothing interesting... nothing interesting...' He skimmed the rows of notices when he noticed one that caught his eye.<p>

_New Directions Glee Club – now run by Mr Schuester_

_Sign Up Auditions at the auditorium – Friday 4pm_

He immediately wrote down his name. Noticing that one other name was on the list, – Rachel Berry. He recognized the name from his year, but other than that, he didn't know a Rachel Berry. Kurt didn't understand how someone could have already signed up before him. After all, it was only the first day back, and he was one of the first people to arrive off the bus. _'This Rachel girl must be keen'_ he whispered to himself quietly.

"Hey" Kurt heard a voice beside him and turned to face a boy, a little shorter than he was. He was dressed in trousers and shirt complete with a striped bow tie.

"Oh... Hi" Kurt didn't get people just talk to him out of nowhere. Usually he didn't get two words spoken to him during the school day.

"I'm Blaine" He held out his hand to shake and Kurt took it. "I'm a junior, I just transfered here"

"Kurt" He spoke confidently "senior"

Blaine processed this news. He wasn't exactly pleased that this exceptionally good looking boy wasn't in his year. Blaine took his gaze away from Kurt and looked back up at the notices. Catching that Kurt had put his name down for something called 'New Directions' – Blaine wasn't going to miss this opportunity - He wanted to get to know Kurt at least.

"It's funny you know. I was just going to sign up for New Directions too" Blaine smiled back at Kurt "I guess I'll see you there" Blaine winked at him, wrote his name down and walked away from the board. Hoping silently that Kurt was watching him walk away, although he didn't glance back to check.

Confidence was something that Blaine had acquired from his dad. Being an out gay student in a public American school was a challenge. Luckily not many people actually knew about Blaine's sexuality yet in McKinley. Unfortunately Blaine's dad had always known about Blaine's sexual orientation – and he wasn't happy about it.

Blaine knew that love was a normal thing. The heart wants what the heart wants, right? Well his dad never agreed. He believed that love only existed between a women and man. Not between two men, or two women for that matter. It broke Blaine's heart that his dad never accepted him for being himself. But it meant that he got confidence out of standing up for himself against his dad. He wasn't about to back down no matter how bad his dad acted.

* * *

><p>The lessons in McKinley weren't exactly challenging. In fact sometimes Kurt would find himself drifting into a doze, but somehow managed to stop himself falling completely. The day went past quickly, after all it was only the first day - it had time to slow down. Kurt found himself walking back to the bus that had brought him that morning and travelling back to his home where his dad would be waiting for him. Nothing much had changed during the course of the day, but by Friday, it would have. Kurt would finally belong. He knew he could make a difference to the glee club that had always failed. He had a marvellous voice, and would show it off.<p>

* * *

><p>The week slowed down just as quickly as it had sped up. Blaine hadn't seen Kurt since the Monday morning, and now it was Friday afternoon. Four in he afternoon to be exact. Audition time. Blaine didn't really have any clue what he had signed up for. He knew it was a glee club –<em> 'but then'<em>, he thought,_ 'what was a glee club? Singing.'_

Mr Schuester rounded everyone up in the auditorium. It was clear that the auditions would be held with the rest of the group watching. Blaine found his eyes flicking to Kurt whenever he could. He was doing it for him, hopefully he could sing. Hopefully he would impress.

"Ok everybody, were going to go in alphabetical order. So it will be Artie..." he pointed to a boy in a wheelchair as he waved to the surrounding group. "Then Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and finally Tina!"

Everyone cheered on Artie as the rest of the group walked off the stage and sat in various places around the auditorium. Blaine wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he at least thought that they would all be friends – apparently not.

Artie sung his song with a man named Brad playing the piano behind him, swaying in the background. Blaine thought that Artie had a pretty good singing voice, not that Blaine knew anything about singing, but he knew what was good. He knew that Katy Perry was good.

"Ok, thanks Artie..." as he wheeled himself off the stage and into the audience "Blaine, you're up"

Blaine didn't think he had ever been so nervous. He was always so confident with everything he did. Even if he was no good at whatever he was doing. Blaine chose a Katy Perry song, ran over to Brad to tell him, and stood on the stage waiting for his queue. The band would back him up.

'_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down'_

Suddenly Blaine realised that he was enjoying himself. Truly enjoying himself, and he had never done this before. Blaine looked into the audience, Mr Schuester with a smile on his face, all the group dancing along and Kurt's mouth open at his voice.

'_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine'_

Kurt had never heard a more beautiful voice in all his life, and he thought his own voice was beautiful. He was mesmerized by the sound coming out of this boy's mouth, and he didn't ever care that he was staring. Blaine kept looking his way and back smirking as he saw Kurt's reaction as he sang more into the song.

'_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_'

Kurt was still gobsmacked and staring at Blaine. Kurt saw one of the other students approaching him, so he composed himself.

"Hi I'm Mercedes" she sat down and smiled at Kurt

"Hmmm... Hi" Kurt was still taken away by the voice that he didn't really want to listen to Mercedes

"Do you like him?" Kurt jumped at the question, was it so obvious that he was gay? He'd tried so hard to hide it, and yet a complete stranger knew already.

"No, I'm straight" he sat up, as if to prove a point

"Oh right" She looked embarrassed "in that case, you're kinda cute" she smiled, not looking at him.

"Thanks" Kurt blushed a little, even if it was from a girl; it was still flattering "You're not so bad yourself" he chuckled at what he was saying. Although it was true, she wasn't unattractive.

Blaine finished his cover of 'Teenage Dream' with pride and jogged off the stage as Mr Schuester gave him a standing ovation.

"Absolutely great, Blaine! I didn't know you had it in you"

"Neither did I, sir" Blaine smiled back at him. He had no idea at all.

Mercedes was still sitting with Kurt in the middle row of the auditorium. Blaine, jogging still, came over with a sparkling smile smeared across his face.

"So, how did I do?" Blaine directed his question at Kurt

"You were great!" Kurt tried to hide the obvious feelings that had suddenly come to him mid song.

"Yeah you were fantastic Blaine!" Mercedes joined in and linked her arm around Kurt's

Blaine didn't fail to notice the calmness of Kurt with Mercedes touching him. Kurt, Blaine detected, didn't seem to care even though he had only known her for about five minutes. Blaine looked quizzing at their interlocked arms. Kurt was gay, he was sure of it; he was an excellent judge of character. But apparently he was wrong about Kurt.

"Kurt you're turn" Mr Schuester called

Mercedes let go of Kurt's arm to allow him to go up to the stage. His arm brushed Blaine's as he glided over to the stairs. Blaine felt a flash of connection to the other boy, and he knew that Kurt felt it too as he looked back over his shoulder straight into Blaine's excited eyes.

"So, Blaine, your gay right?" Mercedes asked him

"Yeah, always have been" Blaine laughed

"Well, you better stay away from my boy Kurt. He just told me that he's straight, and I saw the way you were looking at him" she said in a monotone.

Blaine didn't listen after she said that Kurt was straight. He wouldn't believe it.

"Kurt's straight?"

"Uh huh, he just told me" She still wasn't looking at Blaine. She was staring at Kurt as he walked onto the stage.

Blaine wouldn't believe Mercedes. He'd only just met her. And she'd only just met Kurt. He wouldn't have told her everything about him in the five minutes that they were talking, surely not? Kurt was not straight. Kurt was not straight. And if he was then he was definitely turning the other way.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood on the stage waiting for the piano to start playing. His gaze kept going back to Blaine and Mercedes. Blaine looked heartbroken, but Mercedes was smiling at him, with thumbs up. Kurt had felt a spark between himself and Blaine, there was no denying and he wanted to make sure that it was real before coming out to everyone at once. The less Mercedes knew the better, right? Kurt hoped so.<p>

Lost in thought, Blaine looked down into his lap and sighed. Kurt began singing 'Mr Cellophane' and Blaine immediately lifted his head and stared at Kurt. He had never found singing so wonderful than in that moment. Kurt wasn't just a beautiful boy; he had a beautiful voice as well.


	2. 1x02

AUTHORS NOTE

I just quickly want to say thank you to my reviewer _midlifecrisses!_

And thank you to everyone who 'story alert'ed and 'fave story'ed this story.

Thank you.

* * *

><p>All Blaine could think about during the following weekend was Kurt. Every thought he had, eventually went back to him thinking about Kurt. Even in his sleep, he could picture Kurt's face, the startled look he had when they first met. He couldn't think straight, and whenever he thought of Kurt he would end up giggling about him – sometimes he just couldn't contain his excitement. Their relationship was sudden, and Blaine knew that it would grow. He just had to wait, but, Blaine wasn't the best person to wait for something to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kurt had finished his solo on Friday, he jumped off the stage and ran straight to Blaine and Mercedes.<p>

"Did you like it!" he repeated jumping up and down continuously.

"I loved it personally" Blaine smiled at Kurt as Mercedes scowled at Blaine, evil eyed.

Before Blaine knew it Kurt had draped his arms around him. Startled Blaine hugged him back, laughing quietly into Kurt's ear as he tightened his grip. Blaine smiled as he closed his eyes and leant his head over Kurt's shoulder.

"Ahem..." Mercedes coughed loudly

Immediately Kurt let go of Blaine. Laughing awkwardly as he looked over at Mercedes growing grimace, Kurt found himself blushing.

"I've... um... got to go" Kurt grabbed his bag, flung it over his body and walked calmly out of the auditorium.

Blaine stood, stuck in his place, staring around the room. No one had stopped what they were doing. It was all normal. Mercedes was still staring in disbelief up at Blaine who didn't return any type of look. It was her turn in the spotlight; Mr Schue was waiting for her.

"Well, I'm going to go now. See you around Mercedes" he waved quickly at her and walked out of the auditorium, and then out of the school.

Blaine made his mind up that he did right by going to the audition. He had made the connection with Kurt that he was wanting since they had met. And that meant that they were one step closer to being more than friends.

* * *

><p>Monday morning dawned and Kurt wasn't in the best frame of mind. For one, he had told Mercedes that he was straight. And Two, he had feelings for Blaine that no one would understand.<p>

Kurt's first lesson of the day was science, which he hated. He just couldn't manage to look good in the schools 'safety glasses', and his teacher just wouldn't allow him to not wear any. Even though, what was the likelihood that he would spill something _in his eye_? Not likely.

Even so, Kurt managed to get past his first lesson and headed off to his next. He was half way to his next class, when Mercedes stopped him. She didn't look too happy.

"Hey Kurt" she tried to sound sweet and innocent

"Hey Mercedes, I really need to get to class. Can we talk later?" he really did need to hurry up, by the time this was taking; he might not get a good seat.

"Oh, this will just take a sec"

Kurt raised his hands in defeat.

"Ok, what is it?" He fiddled with his bag strap waiting for her to start talking.

"Well, it's just about, Friday. You know, when you said you were straight?"

Kurt's eyes widened but he waited for her to continue.

"Well, I told Blaine"

"What? Why?" He asked her, hoping that he didn't sound too worried by this.

"Well, are you denying it?" She raised an eyebrow

"Of course not" he sighed "but why did you tell Blaine?"

"'Cause I think he likes you" Mercedes lifted a hand to her hip waiting for Kurt's reaction

"Oh right..." Kurt didn't want to sound too pleased by this information "...Can I go now, I really need to get to class."

"Go ahead" She moved aside to let him squeeze through.

Kurt wondered aimlessly to his lesson. Before his talk with Mercedes, he was fine. But now he knew about Blaine – about his secret. Kurt hadn't known that Blaine was gay, he had as feeling, sure, but he didn't know whether it was actually true. Maybe, because there was another out gay at McKinley, Kurt could come out to? But he wasn't sure whether he was quite ready for all the questions. And he hadn't even told his Dad yet.

When Kurt managed to find his room, he took a seat near the front, and tried to engage in the lesson. However hard he was trying though, he found himself absentmindedly, at the back of his notebook, drawing hearts with a 'B + K' in the middle. Clearly this was a bigger problem than even Kurt knew.

* * *

><p>The glee club had been scheduled to have its first meeting at break, on Monday morning. Kurt came into the choir room and saw Blaine sitting at the back on the plastic red chairs. He really wanted to join him, but Mercedes was sitting at the front as if to challenge Kurt more.<p>

Despite his longing to sit with Blaine, Kurt sat down next to Mercedes and waited for Mr Schuester as everyone else was doing, in silence. Well... that was until a girl with long brown hair in a headband came running to the front of the room.

"Good morning everyone! I'm Rachel Berry and I'm going to be your star member. You know the one who gets all the leads and is the best singer? Oh, and for all of you that were too important to miss my audition, I think you will find that I blew Mr Schue away with my voice. We will definitely win nationals with me on the team..."

Luckily Mr Schue came in the room to stop Rachel rambling on.

"Ok everyone, sit down please... Rachel you too" Rachel walked back up to her seat, even though she looked annoyed at the fact that Mr Schuester had interrupted her speech.

"So... You guys should know that I've found us some new members. So let's give a warm welcome to Mike, Matt, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana and Brittany"

Kurt may have feelings for Blaine, but he couldn't stop his staring at Finn. He knew Finn, from the school hierarchy, but he had never been this close. He was gorgeous, and everything Kurt wanted from a man, but then, he was sure that Finn wasn't gay. Kurt noticed Rachel pinning over him anyway. But Kurt mentally took note that if Finn were to ever turn, he would be right there.

Mr Schuester didn't have much to say after announcing the new arrivals. The new glee club members chatted amongst the others and everyone got to know one another.

"Just to be clear, Glee Club will run every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday night from four to five." Everyone nodded and smiled "Hopefully everyone can make them nights. I know that the football guys have practice on a Thursday night, that's fine. You guys don't have to come on Thursday's, we can work around that. Brilliant, I'll see you guys on Wednesday! You're free to go."

Blaine got up quickly and walked down to Kurt. He needed to talk to him about Mercedes. It was really getting ridiculous.

"Hey Kurt, Mercedes" Mercedes forced out a grin

"Blaine! Hi" Kurt exclaimed. He had wanted to talk to him, he really had.

"Yeah, Kurt. I was wondering whether I could talk to you. Privately" Blaine whispered so only him; Kurt and Mercedes could hear their conversation.

"Sure" Kurt squeaked at the tone in Blaine's voice. "Now?"

"Now's brilliant" He smiled up at Kurt and saw Kurt's warm eyes smile back down at him.

Mercedes went without a word. Not even a goodbye to Kurt. Kurt didn't really mind as he was with Blaine, but he didn't like people being angry or upset – there was no need for it.

Blaine led Kurt outside of the school to the football field. He climbed the stands and sat about halfway up. Kurt sat down next to him, waiting for what he wanted as he hadn't spoke since they had left the choir room together. The silence carried on for a few minutes until Kurt couldn't stand it any longer.

"Blaine?"

"Oh, right, sorry. I get a bit lost when I come up here"

Kurt smiled into his lap. Blaine was more beautiful in the natural light.

"Anyway, I needed to talk to you. It sounds silly..." Blaine laughed as he trailed into thought

"Silly's fine. You can talk to me about anything" Kurt smiled again as Blaine lifted his head so their eyes met.

Blaine thought about calling this all off. Pretending that he was finding some work hard, and that he wanted some help. But then, what good would that do? He needed to know whether Kurt was gay, and he needed to know now. He couldn't go after someone that wasn't that way inclined – not like all the times before. He needed to know that his feelings could be reciprocated by Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm not being funny, but class is going to start soon" Kurt grinned again

"Oh right..." Blaine looked at his watch and back up at Kurt "...Umm... I'm really sorry, do you think we could talk another time. Your right, we have to go back to class"

"Sure, lunch?" Kurt smirked

"Ok, lunch. Can we meet here?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you here at lunch" Kurt stood up laying his hand on Blaine's thigh and pushing up.

* * *

><p>It was only one more lesson until Kurt had to meet Blaine at lunch. Again Kurt found himself doodling in his notepad as soon as he sat down. Usually Kurt was sitting by himself. But today someone decided to sit next to him. Kurt, realising that there was someone sitting next to him, he swiftly shut his book, which had a lot of 'Blaine and Kurt' around it now, and turned to face the person.<p>

"Oh, hello Rachel" Kurt smiled at her

"Kurt." She took his hand in her own and shook it softly. "I just wanted to say that your audition was really good – great actually!" She smiled at him

"Uh... thanks..." Kurt looked at her in shock. "I didn't see yours but I'm sure you were excellent"

"Hmm... yes... I wanted to ask you why you left?" She looked confused

"Oh, I had to be... Uh... picked up"

"Hmm... Right"

Rachel didn't speak to Kurt for the rest of the lesson. They sat in silence doing the work set. Kurt was still thinking about Blaine. What did he want to talk to him about? And why?

* * *

><p>The end of the lesson neared and soon enough everyone was packing up their books and heading out of the classroom. Kurt went straight to the football field to wait for Blaine, who turned up about two seconds after he arrived. They sat in the familiar silence as they ate there lunch. Kurt was waiting patiently for Blaine to talk.<p>

"Kurt I need to ask you a question. It's not a very nice question to ask. And please don't get offended by it. I'm just curious." He finished the last sentence with anxiousness glancing at Kurt waiting for a response.

"Blaine, just ask me" Kurt lifted his hands in the air and back down as he spoke.

"Are you gay?" Blaine immediately regretted asking this when he saw Kurt's cheerful manner change. "I'm so sorry Kurt, I shouldn't have asked. It's personal I know. I'm sorry." Blaine was almost in tears at Kurt's unreadable facial expression.

"No. I understand your question. And your answer is yes" he didn't look at Blaine as he said this. He didn't want Blaine to see the pain that he was experiencing. He didn't want Blaine to know that he was the first person to know. If Blaine knew that he was first, he might think that he forced it out of Kurt – which of course he hadn't. But because Kurt knew that Blaine was gay, he didn't care that he knew. Blaine of all people would understand Kurt's situation.


	3. 1x03

For a few more moments Kurt and Blaine sat in a comfortable silence. Until Kurt suddenly saw Mercedes approaching the stands, and immediately jumped up from his seat. He couldn't sit any longer with Blaine anyway. There was already feelings floating in the air around them. They both knew that somehow this would work out.

"I've got to go Blaine" Kurt didn't want to witness anymore tension between his new friends. Especially since they both knew different sides of him.

Before Kurt could move down from the stands Blaine's hand was on his arm, pulling a little to stop him from leaving. Kurt had no other option but to turn to face him, even when he was trying so hard not to. And even Blaine knew why that was. Kurt couldn't again look at Blaine without feeling completely overwhelmed. It was strange how a secret told a few minutes ago could make you look differently at the same person who now knew that same secret.

"Don't go" Blaine's voice was breaking and he couldn't look away from Kurt's arm as he held it in his hand. "Please"

Kurt reluctantly loosened the Blaine's grip and hurried down the stairs to Mercedes without a glance back to where he had been sat a moment ago.

* * *

><p>Kurt reached Mercedes at the bottom of the stands and didn't even smile or start talking to her. He just walked and waited for Mercedes to follow.<p>

"What did he want?" She almost snarled out.

Kurt found it so strange how he could be friends with people that were so opposite in their ways. Even if he knew that they both kinda liked him and so were only jealous of each other. Of course Kurt knew who he would choose in a flash.

That thought got his heart racing. Thinking of Blaine as being his boyfriend. He hadn't known him long, but he already knew that he needed him. But he couldn't have him, he just couldn't. He wasn't ready for that kind of public announcement. If there relationship were to go any further, it would have to be kept secret.

"Oh nothing much, just wanted a chat." Kurt tried to make his voice sound as even as he could make it. However, it probably didn't fool Mercedes.

"I told you he likes you" Mercedes rolled her eyes and showed even more jealously than usual. Although Kurt found this strange as he had told her that he was straight.

Kurt felt a twinge of guilt at Mercedes obvious jealously. He couldn't stand her being so protective any longer.

"Look Mercedes." Kurt found a sudden strength within him "I like you, but I'm not going to be your boyfriend, you're my friend, for now. Ok?"

"Yeah..." Mercedes, herself looked baffled at the sudden courage in Kurt's personality. "... Yeah, ok." For the rest of the journey to the cafeteria she didn't bring up conversation once. She got the message.

Mercedes knew now at least that Kurt didn't like her, but she still thought he was straight. Kurt smiled in triumph. What a brilliant cover-up for what was actually going on in his head. Still wondering what it would be like to wonder down the halls holding Blaine's hand - and not being laughed at for it.

* * *

><p>Blaine was almost speechless as he slowly passed the cafeteria after leaving a little after Kurt and Mercedes.<p>

He'd heard Kurt's conversation with Mercedes. _"I like you, but I'm not going to be your boyfriend, you're my friend, for now. Ok?" _

Blaine knew what this meant. He had a chance with Kurt. He knew there was a connection between them, he could feel it when he grabbed Kurt's arm. There was a sudden spark and then Kurt's pulse seemed to race between Blaine's fingers. Although both his and Kurt's pulse where indentical at that moment.

The cafeteria was packed with all kinds of people. People Blaine recognised from classes and glee club, and then the other people that he didn't know. Somehow throughout these people Blaine managed to spot Kurt sitting with Mercedes in the far corner. He felt his pulse race just as Kurt's had done. He wanted Kurt to look at him, just for a mille-second. Just so he could feel that connection that he was so sure he had made up in his head.

But Kurt didn't turn around. He sat smiling and laughing with Mercedes as she ate, and didn't look over once. And then the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Blaine was already in a haze as he reached his next classroom, and math didn't help at all. In fact maybe he would ask Kurt for some help, seeing as he was older. He might even be a good influence. But probably not if it were Blaine's decision.<p>

"Blaine!" The teacher had noticed Blaine's daydreaming and slammed a ruler on his desk.

"Y..e...s, so..r...ry" Blaine stuttered out quickly

"What is the answer to..." Blaine had already started daydreaming again. This time about Kurt being his tutor, but before anything could be taught, they were already kissing on Kurt's bed. Arms wrapped around each other.

"I don't know Sir" he managed to answer out of his daydream.

"Well, get yourself some help then I suggest Mr Anderson. That was one of the easy ones" the teacher asked someone else to answer the question and sat back down at his desk.

Blaine would ask Kurt to be his math tutor as soon as class ended. He glanced at his watch and saw that the end of the lesson was in 10minutes. Soon enough he would see whether Kurt would help... or not.

* * *

><p>Kurt left his lesson 5minutes early. Seniors can go early if they finish their work. Kurt had finished with ample time to spare and found himself wondering the halls.<p>

The bell rang and the crowds came rushing out of classrooms into the halls. Almost trampling Kurt. There was one lesson left, and he needed to survive that.

"Kurt... Hey... Kurt..." Kurt turned around to see Blaine running up towards him.

Kurt had to breathe in slowly before Blaine caught him up. He was already blushing. This couldn't be any worst.

"Oh... Uh... Hi Blaine" Kurt slowly said to a regaining his breath Blaine.

"Hi Kurt" Blaine picked himself back up after one long breath and smiled.

Kurt couldn't stand that smile. He swooned every time. He couldn't help but feel moved.

"Anyway..." Blaine looked to the floor and back up at Kurt. Trying to get him to make eye contact, but Kurt wouldn't. "...I was wondering whether you would tutor me... In math..."

Kurt couldn't believe Blaine was asking this. Of course Kurt would want to tutor Blaine. But the fact was that Kurt knew, he himself, was no good at math. He couldn't even add up without a calculator.

"Uhh... Sure? If you want you can come over later? After school? Catch my bus home?" Kurt rambled out.

Blaine was already shocked that Kurt had agreed, let alone asked him to go to his _house. _He wasn't about to pass up this opportunity.

"Brilliant" Blaine gave a killer smile again and Kurt took in another slow breath.

"Meet me at glee club and we will go from there?" Kurt smiled and even managed to look Blaine back in the eyes. Although he regretted it afterwards, he couldn't get himself to look away again. He found that he was moving closer to Blaine.

Blaine was just as startled, but looked away with all the power he had. Which stopped Kurt closing the gap between there bodies.

"See you in glee club!" He winked at Kurt, turned back around, and walked away.

Kurt couldn't believe his luck. He wouldn't need to hide from anyone if he was alone with Blaine. Everything would be perfect. He sighed inwards and walked off to his next and final lesson - wishing it would be the end of the day already.


	4. 1x04

_AUTHORS NOTES_

_Just so everyone who's been reading this from the start knows, I've changed a little part – at the beginning Blaine transferred (I didn't understand the high school system – my bad). _

_Also in the last chapter when I said there was only one lesson before home, I was wrong, Glee club is before that._

_Thanks to my reviewers and especially _**Nic**_ who made me see where I was going wrong :/_

* * *

><p>The bell rang for the end of the day. The glee club all shuffled into the choir room, again waiting for Mr Shue to arrive.<p>

Kurt was first to enter the choir room and so went and sat right in the corner at the back of the room. Blaine was second to come into the choir room, Kurt wasn't sure whether this was good or bad. But he was sure Mercedes wouldn't be too happy that he was now sitting next to Blaine instead of her.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine was still on a high after Kurt asking him to come over to his house – even if it was to work.

"Blaine" Kurt sighed to turn and look at him "Look... I'm not sure if this is a good idea. You coming over, I mean."

Blaine sat to rest his head on the wall behind him. He knew Kurt was too good to be true. To freakin' good. Kurt saw that Blaine looked like a kicked puppy and stopped whatever was going to come out of his mouth.

"Ok..." Blaine started.

"No actually, no. You should come... It's just" Kurt laughed to himself causing Blaine to look up at him "I'm no good at math"

Blaine laughed along with Kurt. They both abruptly stopped as Mercedes entered. She looked up at both boys and sat at the front. Kurt gave her a crooked smile and small wave before turning back to Blaine.

"You can still come though, if you'd like? Just to hang out" Kurt smiled back down at his lap. This was such a stupid question to be asking his new crush. He never would get the guy.

"Are you kidding?" Blaine wacked Kurt on the shoulder "Of course I'll come!"

"Great!" Kurt literally yelped, which got Blaine laughing again.

* * *

><p>The Glee rehearsal went quicker than Kurt originally thought it would. This was probably because Blaine was giving him looks every 2minutes, and occasionally mouthed to him <em>'I can't wait till later' <em>to which Kurt replied _'me neither'_. If anything, Kurt was definitely happy to have someone like him to talk to, to hang around with, even if no one but themselves knew that they were on the same team.

Soon, Kurt and Blaine were on the late bus, on their way to Kurt's house. Kurt's dad wouldn't be home until 6pm, and he wouldn't mind seeing as he didn't even know that Kurt was gay and pretty much in love with Blaine. The ride didn't last long to Kurt's house, and then the two boys were off the bus and into the warmth of Kurt's house.

Kurt locked the door behind Blaine, which gave Blaine shivers, there was no way out. Kurt gestured Blaine to follow him, and he found that he was led into Kurt's bedroom. There didn't seem to be anyone else around, for now.

"So are we alone then, Kurt?" Blaine asked. He was a little scared that he was alone with Kurt. He didn't want to go too far and mess everything up.

Kurt took his coat off and laid it down on his desk chair, and waited for Blaine to do the same.

"Yeah, seems so" Kurt smirked; he could see the frightened look inside Blaine's eyes. Even though Kurt knew he had nothing to worry about.

There was a silence for a few seconds, Blaine standing looking down at Kurt who was sitting on his bed. Blaine just didn't want to sit next to Kurt on _his_ bed so he sat down on the arm chair in the corner of the room.

"You can sit next to me you know?" Kurt smiled and made Blaine's pulse race yet again.

"Uhh... O..o..k.." Blaine moved to sit on Kurt's bed.

Both the boys found the closeness comfortable, but it was the tension that made it a little uncomfortable. Kurt didn't really know why he told Blaine he could come over; there wasn't anything that they could do. Well... Kurt knew one thing. He looked over at Blaine and tried to shake the activity out of his head quickly.

"What would you like to do then, Blaine?"

"Uhh..." _don't think of that, don't think of that._

"Are you alright?" Blaine was blushing hard. He lost his speech as he looked at Kurt's wide opened eyes.

He got lost again, in Kurt's eyes. Smiled and went for it.

Their lips crashed together as if they were meant for each other. Neither one of them retreated; in fact they both were trying to get more out of the little connection they were making. Too much tension created a final, sudden reaction.

Kurt was the one to break up the kiss, and that was only because he heard something downstairs.

"Oh my god, Kurt" Blaine smiled downward, as he always did when he was nervous.

"Umm..." Kurt was now red. If he wanted to kiss Blaine before, he wanted to do it more now.

Just as Kurt was going to let his mind take over for a minute and kiss Blaine again, his dad came into the room. Kurt knew he heard something downstairs. Luckily Kurt hadn't moved to face Blaine again.

"Oh... Hi dad!" He sounded too cheerful. "Your home early"

"Hey Kurt, and who's this?" He looked over at Blaine. Kurt's dad, Burt, must have realised there was something going on as both boys were blushing and breathless.

"Hi Mr Hummel, I'm Blaine" Blaine got up from the bed and walked over to shake Burt's hand.

"Burt. The names Burt." He smiled at Blaine, taking his hand, and then back at Kurt giving him raised eyebrows. "Kurt, dinners at 7.30, would you like Blaine to stay?"

Kurt couldn't believe his luck today. Nothing good ever happened, but today everything good was happening to him. It was like the god's were making up for not being nice for his entire life. Blaine looked back at Kurt pleading him to say yes. Although Kurt was sure it wasn't for dinner, but for another kiss.

"Sure, if Blaine wants to stay?" Kurt smirked; he couldn't help it, even if his dad saw.

"Yes I would love too if that's ok Mr... oh... I mean... Burt" He smiled at Burt again.

Burt seemed to smile for a second at the two boys.

"Kurt, could you come out here for a moment? Then you can go back to Blaine" Burt sort of asked Kurt, but Kurt knew he had to go with him, he had no choice.

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt. But Kurt left the room with Burt straight away. He didn't want to waste more time that he could be with Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt edged around the door of his bedroom, shut it, and turned to face his dad. He didn't seem angry that he had someone over. He never really did have any friends, so he supposed this was a welcome change to his dad. But he didn't see completely happy with Kurt.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" Burt whispered, as if he didn't want Blaine hearing the conversation even though he was in the other room.

"Tell you what?" Kurt mimicked his dad

"That you found a boyfriend" Burt chuckled

Kurt thought for a second that Burt were making fun of him, but he knew that Burt wouldn't do that, he was his dad after all.

"Wait... you knew I was..." He said the first part in normal tone but dropped back into a whisper to say "gay?"

"Of course! Your my son, I know you better than you know yourself" Burt chuckled louder "So I was right then, you have found a boyfriend?"

"No!" Kurt found his first reaction. "Yes?" He half smiled. "Maybe" he decided.

"Well, as long as your happy. It's about time you found someone" Burt smiled and gripped Kurt into a hug. "My boys growing up!"

"Dad! Sshhh" Kurt looked at the door and back at Burt.

"Oh sorry..." and with that, he turned and walked down the stairs.

Kurt smiled again and took a few moments to think about what had just happened in the last 15minutes. He had had his first kiss, his dad knew about his sexuality. He was as happy as he could ever be in the moment. And then Blaine made it a hundred times better.

The door opened slowly and Kurt was still looking down the stairs where his dad had disappeared.

"Kurt" Blaine looked as if he had cooled himself down. He was back to his normal colour and seemed to have got his breath back to normal speed.

Kurt didn't even get to say another word as Blaine's lips came on his again and he was taken over the edge. They walked back into the room smiling into each other's faces sitting back down on the bed as they had before.

Both boys were happy in that moment. Even though they both knew nothing more would happen. It might never happen. But they were happy all the same. Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't let anything happen at school, although it didn't bother Blaine. They could not talk to each other all day, but come back to Kurt's house and kiss all night, and he would be totally content.


	5. 1x05

The rest of that week seemed to fly by in both Kurt and Blaine's view. They went back to Kurt's every night and no one seemed to notice. Even if anyone did notice, neither of the boys would have cared.

Friday morning Kurt got off the bus, as usual, but he seemed more confident in himself now. Like he had found why he was always so nervous – because he had never felt accepted. But Blaine made him feel differently. He was literally at home with him.

Kurt waltzed over to his locker and checked himself in the inside mirror. He loved the fact that he actually liked the way he looked, even though he didn't look stunning or perfect. Before the start of the year, he would hate going outside without looking his best, but now he just didn't care. He was already wanted for what and who he was, he didn't need to change.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine came into view from around the corner of lockers. Kurt couldn't help his jaw dropping at the sight of Blaine. He looked more gorgeous than ever. All Kurt wanted to do was kiss him, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything.

"Hey" Kurt tried to re-focus his view on his text books which were in a neat pile inside his locker. He would need to get to first period in less than five minutes, and Blaine couldn't stop him. Well, he could, but he wouldn't.

Blaine moved from one foot to the other. Inching closer to Kurt, just so he could look into his eyes, it was the closest thing to a connection that he was going to get. The bell rang in the distance and there was a sudden up-roar of people getting to class, but Kurt and Blaine were still, like they had been paused. Blaine was just two inches away from Kurt's lips now and he believed that nothing would stop him planting one on Kurt. But he was wrong.

"Hi Kurt" Mercedes was running inside, clearly to get to class. "You're going to be late to class. Come on!" She grabbed Kurt's wrist and they both went whizzing down the hallway. Kurt turned his head to see Blaine's glum face staring back at him, closing Kurt's open locker. _'Thank you, see you later' _Kurt mouthed and winked at Blaine who allowed himself to fizzle with the warmth that brought. Blaine then walked slowly to his first lesson, whistling happily.

* * *

><p>Nothing ever happened on Fridays in McKinley. There wasn't even a glee club meeting to go to. Kurt and Blaine still decided that hanging out during school would be too risky, but they decided on meeting up out of view of everyone, and hopefully no one would see. This was usually at lunch time, if Kurt could get rid of Mercedes for ten minutes. Blaine would wait anyway. He would stand in the parking lot, right at the back, and wait for Kurt every lunch, for every minute. It's not as if Blaine had any other friends. Everyone, including Mercedes thought he was weird, so he couldn't exactly join in with her and Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the cafeteria every day that week and waited for Mercedes to get her food and sit down. One of the up points about being in love – you don't usually feel hungry. Mercedes sat down and started talking about her day. She would then talk about her latest crush and then it would be her time to listen to Kurt.<p>

"So what's going on in your life" she always started off with this and Kurt's answer would always be the same.

"Nothing much, nothing new ever happens" one thing about Kurt, he knew how to act. "Will you excuse me for a second, bathroom" he pointed through the cafeteria doors.

"Sure, go ahead" Mercedes was too busy eating to notice anything.

Kurt was ready to see Blaine after this morning. He did miss him. It was weird that he could miss him so much even though they hardly knew each other properly yet. It was great how Blaine would wait for him, even if it meant missing lunch. They couldn't go off campus, but they could hide out of view at least, for now. "Blaine" the parking lot was right at the back of the school and on top of that, before the couple were safely out of view they had to climb a hill, so no wonder Kurt was already breathless.

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine was always happy to see Kurt – even if it were for less than a second walking through the halls. The way Kurt made Blaine feel was unreal.

The two boys stood in silence for a while. They had agreed on their first night at Kurt's house, after some more making out, that they wouldn't try anything at school, they couldn't risk getting caught. But Blaine couldn't help wanting to kiss Kurt, and he knew that Kurt was feeling the same.

The problem was that if they did get caught, Kurt would be out. And Kurt, at this moment in time, didn't really care, because he felt on top of the world. But he knew that it would change, there would be consequences. Blaine wouldn't get off lightly either, if they were caught. He would have to live through all the hurt about being gay, and then people would say that he turned Kurt. And neither wanted any of that. They wanted to enjoy each other's company, in peace, without any questions asked.

"Kurt, what the hell do you do up here everyday..." Kurt spun around to face Mercedes. '_That was a good choice of word' _Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "I thought you went to the bathroom"

When Mercedes came into view, she abruptly stopped. "Seriously what are you doing up here?" she continued. She was staring at Kurt and didn't even look behind him at Blaine. When Kurt turned around, he wasn't standing there. It was like he was a figure of Kurt's imagination.

"Uhhh... I come up here to get fresh air?" He tested this theory, and when Mercedes didn't question him he carried on "Yup, just need my fresh air, why are you here?". It was a fair enough question, he didn't ask her to follow. Kurt just hoped Blaine didn't go far; he would get rid of Mercedes.

"Well, when I saw you go straight past the toilets I guess I wanted to know where you were going". Kurt laughed inside, _'if she only knew'._

"Now you know" Kurt held out his hands and twisted his body.

"Ok... then... I'm going to go back to the cafeteria. Are you coming?" Mercedes gestured back down the hill.

"No, I'm ok, I'll see you later?" Kurt smiled sweetly and Mercedes nodded and left.

Kurt immediately got out his phone and texted Blaine.

'_Hey gorgeous, _

_Where did you get to? _

_I miss you, Kurt xxx'_

The end of lunch was getting close and Blaine still hadn't replied, but Kurt stayed put. Two minutes later and some arms dropped around Kurt's neck. "You missed me" Blaine smiled into Kurt's jaw "I missed you too". Kurt smiled and let Blaine carry on kissed up his neck, with his hands now interlinked with Kurt's.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and turned to face him. He wanted to kiss Blaine. And he was going to, right now, and hoped that no one would come looking again.

The inches between the two boy's bodies were gone in a flash. And Kurt's lips were mingling with Blaine's. And they were moving together. A little moan escaped Kurt as Blaine's tongue touched his own, and everything was brilliant. "I couldn't help myself" Blaine smiled at Kurt's honesty, even though he felt exactly the same. They needed that kiss. Needed it like they needed air to breathe.

Kurt and Blaine were, again, stuck in place. Still embracing one another, but their faces were far apart enough to see into the other's eyes. The silence was overtaking the situation; they just wanted to stay in the same position forever. But they couldn't.

The bell could be heard ringing quietly in the distance. Blaine let go of Kurt. "I'll see you later, right?" Kurt knew the answer would be yes, but he needed to make sure.

"I'm coming, yeah. Oh, my Dad's going to come in when he picks me up. Is that alright?" Blaine didn't leap for joy at this. He didn't particularly want Kurt or Burt to meet his dad, but he had no choice. Even though his dad hated Blaine for being gay, he still wanted to meet his boyfriend. It seemed strange to Blaine, but if he hadn't of said yes then his dad would either have gotten angry, or told him he was coming. So he was going to meet them no matter what.

Blaine's dad hadn't come up in conversation between Kurt and Blaine. It may have almost come up once or twice, but Blaine always diverted the questions. Kurt thought it was because Blaine was ashamed of his dad, which wasn't wrong. But if his dad ever hurt Kurt, Blaine wouldn't know what to do, he would end up killing his own father.

"Sure, meet you by the buses then, after lessons finish? I'll be waiting" Kurt gave Blaine a searching look, but Blaine wasn't giving anything away.

Another thing Blaine and Kurt decided, they couldn't both leave at the same time. Meaning Blaine would be late. But seeing as Blaine had tears steaming in his eyes, he didn't mind, he needed to get a hold of himself before class, otherwise he wouldn't have any chance of being normal.

* * *

><p><em><span>AUTHORS NOTES<span>_

I just want to say that I loved writing this chapter!


	6. 1x06

Blaine couldn't say anything else to Kurt, so when he left without a verbal question, he was more than pleased. It only took him a minute to compose himself. There was something about having his first boyfriend meet his dad – it was a big deal. He knew that his dad already hated Kurt, but he had to do something to stop things going badly. Kurt would understand about it... surely. Blaine just needed to explain to Kurt the situation. It was as simple as that, he would tell him on the ride home. Without fail.

* * *

><p>The final bell declared the ending of the school week. Everyone hustled out of the classrooms and then out into the fresh air. Kurt waited for Blaine at the buses, as said. He wondered again why Blaine had never spoken about his father to Kurt. It wasn't as if Kurt couldn't keep secrets, Blaine knew everything, almost, about Kurt. So why could Kurt know everything about Blaine. It bothered him more than he cared to admit.<p>

Kurt realised that he would need his text books, so turned and ran to his locker, hoping that Blaine would either be later or come looking for him. He reached his locker and grabbed the books out of it. He'd thought about the way girls hung pictures of their boyfriends in their lockers. But he couldn't do that with Blaine. He sighed. Kurt jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to find Rachel.

"Hey Kurt" Rachel grinned.

"Umm.. Hi" Kurt half smiled back to her. She had only spoken to him once on Monday, and that didn't end well.

"I was wondering whether you might want to sing a duet with me. For glee club?" Rachel paused for a moment before shaking her head and carrying on "I mean, I know you'll say yes. Who wouldn't? But I thought, as you're such a good singer, not as good as me of course, but good."

Kurt didn't want to listen to her anymore as Blaine came into the corner of his eye, and he tried not to smirk. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to do a duet with you!" Rachel beamed.

"God, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to get away from my music teacher. He wouldn't stop praising me about a song I wrote for our project." Blaine started, he hadn't looked up from a piece of paper he was holding to notice Rachel. When he finally glanced up he stopped and fell slightly back off his feet. "Oh, umm.. Rachel, right?" he asked her.

"Hi Blaine" Rachel smiled "So what are you guys doing tonight?" Kurt turned to Blaine and Blaine to Kurt. What exactly were they going to do tonight? Kiss. Kiss. Kiss some more.

"Uhh.. Not much, I'm helping Blaine with some homework" Rachel didn't ask for more information, said her goodbyes and left the conversation. Kurt had found out that Finn and she were dating now. He knew Finn wouldn't be gay, but it didn't matter now that Kurt had Blaine. Still, it didn't help Kurt feeling a little upset.

That was another close call they had come to. They really needed to be more carefully in their stepping. "Woah that was close. I can't believe she bought that." Kurt smiled and checked around for any movement. Before he'd done looking, Blaine had darted his mouth to his.

"Sorry" Blaine blushed "I was trying not to. I promise"

Kurt smiled and kissed him back. "I still missed you. You will have to make up for leaving me earlier you know" he winked, closed his locker and walked towards the front doors. Kurt smirked as he heard Blaine walk up next to him.

"Anyway," Blaine looked sideways at Kurt, "where were you? You are usually before me, I came looking straight away" Blaine couldn't help but worry about Kurt. What if he'd been seen with him earlier that day? It was possible. They weren't exactly _that _secretive.

Kurt sighed and laughed quickly at the concern in Blaine's voice. "Aww were you worried about me?" he fluttered his eyelashes.

Blaine looked down at his feet. Was he really that plainly obvious? "Stop that!" Blaine giggled as he looked back at Kurt's beautiful face.

"Stop what?" Kurt smirked as he continued making Blaine blush.

"Being all cute and adorable and gorgeous" Blaine wanted to kiss him right there and then, but he knew that would be too risky if he went too far. "You better wait until we get to your house!" They walked out the doors to their bus.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and smirked "Oh... really! Getting me all excited now"

That sat together on the bus. No one would know they were boyfriends, as long as no one saw them kissing – that would probably give it away. Blaine smiled as he thought about later that night... what they would do. Except something was getting in the way – his dad. He couldn't contain it in himself any longer. It wasn't worth it anyway. Kurt should want to know... he needed to know.

"Kurt" Blaine turned to face the other boy.

"Yeah..." He was looking in his bag trying to fit all the books inside that he'd taken out of his locker.

"I need... I need to talk to you" Kurt turned to face him and looked into his eyes. He knew then, that it was about his dad. Kurt didn't want to talk about it in public if it was going to upset Blaine.

"You don't need to tell me now... tell me when we get back" He moved his head to Blaines ear and whispered "private. You will probably need a lot of kissed after." Kurt smiled as he continued to go through his bag.

"Thanks" Blaine already had a tear in his eye and wiped it away before turning to look out the window waiting to get to Kurt's.

* * *

><p>Kurt closed the door behind both of the boys and placed his hand in Blaine's before anything else. It felt so nice to have him close again. They kissed deeply there, in the front room, before they ran up the stairs to lie onto Kurt's bed.<p>

They lay facing each other for a little while, giving sneaky kisses to the other as they did. Their feet were laced together and everything was perfect to both Kurt and Blaine.

"You know, your bed smells just like you" Blaine smiled and smelt the cover once more.

Kurt knew he was just stalling about talking about his dad, but he didn't want to kiss him while his secret was still inside. "Blaine, I want you to tell me about your dad" he edged up onto his elbow and then sat against his pillows.

"Ok" Blaine moved to mirror Kurt. "My dad... well. He's not the most accepting of men" he grimaced. "Actually, that's an understatement. He hates everything that isn't normal. Everything" Blaine emphasized this. "Basically, long story short, I came out to him when I was 14, he won't accept the fact I'm gay. He won't accept that I like boys rather than girls. He doesn't understand why I'm still manly yet want to be with a man. He makes me sad, but angry. I can't explain it. He's hurt me, and I mean that more than emotionally..." Blaine wanted to get this conversation over with, which is why it was such a short story. He was tearing up, and Kurt didn't need to hear anymore, he got the picture.

"Come here" Kurt placed Blaine's head in his chest and let him cry into it. It was heartbreaking that Blaine's dad didn't accept him for who he was. Although Kurt was secretly happy he never had that, he could stand that Blaine had all the hate – from his own dad. It wasn't the right way to act to your son.

Blaine slowly began to stop crying and came back to eye level with Kurt. "Thank you. For being so understanding..." Kurt planted a kiss onto Blaine's lips slowly, as if he didn't want to scare him. They embraced one another.

"We'll get through this together" Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, and Blaine mirrored. "I promise."


End file.
